Cain
Cain is the current leader of the Brethren of Spite and champion of Chaos undivided. Originally the captain of the Brotherhood of Man's 2nd company, he would led a coup against it's leadership which ended in a brutal three year war. After the dust settled, Cain would reforge the remains of the broken chapter into the piratical raiders known as the Brethren of Spite. History Early Even as a recruit, Cain possessed a manipulative and logical take on battle, though this was overshadowed by his dedication to the Emperor and his chapter, the Brotherhood of man. Cain's personality was seen as some as a dark omen, though such things where ignored for his tactical ability in combat. He would eventually become a member of the second companies command squad, before moving on to become it's Captain. However, soon after he became Captain and ship-master of the chapter, it's numbers began to drop heavily after engagement upon engagement in large scale campaigns. Cain formed the leadership of those who believed the chapter needed to regain it's losses through large scale recruitment. However Chapter command would have none of it, and continued planning for future conflicts. Cain was able to rally his allies and further demand that chapter command pull the chapter out of major conflicts. Chapter command declared Cain a traitor, and inevitably started a civil war between Cain's followers and the loyalists. Throughout the three year war, Cain was forced to slaughter numerous veterans and former friends, and was heavily traumatised. Even after the war was over, Cain suffered traumatic nightmares and became even more solitary from his brothers. His paranoia of the chapters destruction and loss of further brothers made him demand that the gene-seed tithes no longer be paid. Soon he ordered Imperial communications be ignored or blocked. Eventually, when an Inquisition fleet arrived at the Brotherhood's location, demanding they surrender themselves to be screened for heresy. Cain had the Inquisitional fleet destroyed before fleeing into the eastern fringe. Spiral into madness Cain steadily began to lose his grip on what remained of his sanity. Already traumatized by his actions against his former brothers, and the Imperium as a whole. As he slipped further into madness, so did the Brethren of Spite's actions become more malignant. Though at first it had simply been to survive, Cain unleashed his men on poorly defended worlds without rhyme or reason. Even those that offered meager or poor loot found themselves beset by the Brethren under Cain's orders, slaughtering and conquering the defenseless. Cain also brought several groups of pirates and renegades into his service through brutal takeovers. Soon the Brethren found their ranks bolstered by not only other renegades, but servants of Chaos. The corruption spread through the Brethren of Spite by Cain's hand. The Ark As the Brethren moved further and further into the depths of the Eastern Fringe, they encountered few Imperial forces as they journeyed through the void, however, they now found themselves battling strange xenos and other renegades. Cain and his fleets fought the likes of Orks and Eldar raiders as they looted the small isolated societies that made their homes within the darkest places in the stars. Cain and his chosen battled massive constructs of glass and crystal amid cities of flowing silver and gold, while his fleets battled those of Eldar pirate princes who sought to make names for themselves in the galaxy. While he won many great victories, Cain knew that they could not afford the casualties they took. Then they found it, the Ark. Drifting in orbit above a barren world, the Ark Mechanics known only as the Covenant of Sin was dormant and devoid of life. The colossal vessel was thousands of years old, and scarred by plasma blasts and fire. Whatever it's fate had been, the Ark was Cain's prize. Boarding the dead vessel, Cain claimed it as his own. Using as many of the resources he had at his disposal to repair the great craft, Cain was able to gain the favour of a small Dark Mechanicus sect by offering them access to the Ark's vaults and data banks. The Chaos Lord's manipulation of the technology hungry cult gained him new allies and a glorious asset. Several years later, the Brethren would return to raiding Imperial space with Cain at their head. The burnt path The culmination of the Brethren of Spites continued raids was the battle of Atacia. An attempt made by the Imperial Fists to destroy the Brethren who were a stain to their honour. Learning of this, Cain would lure the Imperial Fists into a brutal ambush. Under his direction the Brethren of Spite's fleet was able to quickly ambush, disable and encircle most of the loyalist fleet. Outmanoeuvred and surrounded, Cain left the Imperial Fist's with few options. The Imperial ships launched as many boarding pods and craft as possible, while the remaining ships were scuttled. They had played right into Cain's hands. Those Imperial Fists who were able to board the Brethren's craft found themselves almost immediately under attack. Cain allowed his chosen veterans their hunt, pitting the sons of Dorn against each other in brutal combat. While the Fists were able to gain ground and destroy or disable several ships, they could not hope to overcome the Brethren. The Imperial Fists would make their last stand upon the Brethren's own ships. They would die fighting, and Cain was happy to indulge them. Leading his chosen troops into battle with the Imperial Fist veterans, the Chaos Lord displayed his brutality for all to see. Crushing the Imperial Fists with his great power claw, and laid waste to them with his plasma rifle. Reaping a blood tally, Cain and his chosen proudly made trophies of their fallen foes. In reward for the unrelentingly brutal murder of his former kin, Cain was gifted by the dark gods. He soon found he could no longer remove his armour, his flesh had bounded with it. Now his skin had melded with his suit, and he soon came to find that this was only the start. Soon his body was racked by a painful transformation. His blood became white hot molten metal, his organs and the machinery of his armour melded together, while his bones shifted into a cerimite like alloy. By the end of it, Cain was barely human, but he knew what he had been given was no curse, but a glorious gift, and the first of many dare he appease the black powers once again. Appearance A Daemon Prince, Cain is a being of great stature and power. Clad in a body of metal and steel, he towers above his followers. Cain's armour long ago bounded to his flesh, his organs and the machinery of his battered power armour melding, while his blood became a molten hot liquid metal. Cain's hide is like that of a battle tank, virtually immune to anything but the largest of weapons and anti-tank weaponry. His hulking form boasts not only formidable defence but WIP Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Personality Manipulative, hateful, nihilistic and cruel, Cain embodies each aspect of the gods in a logical and cold fashion. Cain has no bounds of morality, no sense of direction, all he has left to do is to reduce all others to the level he is now on. He has no goals, strives for nothing, but continues none the less. If he has any goals, it would be to cross as many moral lines as possible, destroy others not physically, but mentally. Reduce them to empty husks. Cain's own favoured cohort are those on a similar path to his own, self destruction and annihilation. In combat, Cain favours close quarters above all. Every strike is calculated to cause as much damage as possible. He has no time for honour or code, and will manipulate every aspect of his enemy as he can to his advantage, exploiting their mental and physical weakness to break them down, leave them vulnerable and confused. Cain's greatest weapon is his own mind, and he uses it to it's greatest extent. Quotes By Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters